The Overseeker's Bio
by Edfan5
Summary: A bio of the Masked Hatter's Overseeker bots.


**Overseeker**

The OES-4077d Overseeker(also named the **Overseeker M.A.S.C Security Model 4077-D** ) is a massive security robot that is overseeing in the **Emerald District**. There are only about six models seen throughout the world, these robots were built by **M.A.S.C Security Tech** in 2025. Another model was created and is the much more advanced version that is seen in the **Important Buildings** throughout some of the more popular areas.

 **Characteristics**

 **"These security units were built to watch for crime and make sure any said violence is quickly ended."-Masked Hatter, The First Announcement of the Overseeker.**

The OES-4077d Overseeker are large, robotic creatures that stand in large circle areas of the cities. They are quite similar to **The Headmistress** from **Wellington Wells** and their smaller models that can move about and patrol more than their larger counter parts are quite similar to the **Securitron** from **New Vegas**.

The smaller models are practically higher grade securitrons and are in higher amount than the ones we saw previously. They have tank tread like wheels that are somehow faster than the original Securitrons. They have bullet proof screen faces and a hand built laser gattling guns on their right arm and a 9mm Submachine round firing gun built into their left one that is souly for crowd control. However, these are only their secondary weapons; concealed small compartments hidden on their oversized circle shoulders contain small rocket launchers that launch small missles. The machines also have built in auto-repair systems that aren't activated until you upgrade them during the quest **'Armored Knights'**.

All models run on motilene powered cells that are hidden on their backs, these can be revealed through stunning them and removing there back pannel with a crow bar. You'll be able to pull the motilene powered cells from their sockets and deactivate these machines. However, the larger models are only to be deactivated by highjacking the **Power Stations**.

 **M.A.S.C** **Industries**

The company that built these mechcanical meances, it's revealed that these models are in fact a stolen recreation of Mr. House's securitrons for the smaller models and the larger models are stolen straight from the Headmistresses.

 **MK 1**

The first model can only use a hand built laser gattling gun and 9mm Submachine gun, and it cannot use it's auto-repair systems. The units face is different with every sector. In the **Wellington Wells Sector** they have the faces of **Constables** , In other sectors there are variations of the officer face.

Drop items: Scrap metal, circuit boards, 9mm rounds, and some snuffed laser cells, also a motilene power cell(empty).

 **MK 2**

Through the use of the upgrade codes, the **Player** can upgrade these units(Note: The normal Securitrons will also get the upgrade and they'll be able to do the same thing.) to the **MK 2 Operating System**. They can now use all their weapons to their disposal(The aforementioned rocket launchers and now much more stronger secondary weapons). It can now use it's auto-repair systems, and it's armor is increased. The unit's had all their faces changed to a much more serious expression that only changes to a much more friendly one while on **Joy**.

Drop items: Missles, scrap metal, circuit boards, 9mm rounds, and some **Dangerously** over charged lasser cells, also a motilene power cell(empty).

 **The** **Rip** **offs**

In 2028, a large amount of robots were created that were similar to the ones in use. **Masked Hatter** has you sent into the factory in order to sabotage the competition the reveal the truth. There are several rip off models that attack you when they realize you aren't a worker, they'll shoot you with dull 9mm rounds that somehow cause less damage to no damage at all if you are wearing the bullet proof vest MK 1. They are quite similar in design to the ones you've previously seen only with a dull grey paint job due to most you encounter being in the process of being given a paint job. Their face icons are of a friendly yellow smile face that switches to a red angry face when enter combat.

Drop items: Unexploded patheric missle, flimsy scrap metal, bugged circuit boards, dull 9mm rounds, and some empty laser cells, also a broken empty motilene power cell.

 **Notes**

The Overseeker's in the outer bounds are the eyes, ears, and soldiers of **Masked Hatter**. Notably, they patrol the Parade District, Downtown Bikini Bottom, New Kelp City, the Emerld City, Joey Drew studios, SCP foundation site-892, and other said places. Like all robots, they can't be pick-pocketed, and attempting to do so will trigger the Overseeker to say the phrase "Back away, civilian." in an intimidating voice. They can become hostile if you choose to attack them, with the exception of Yes-Man and Edd's personal Overseeker.

-With a science skill of 80 or greater, the Player can trick an Overseeker into going a different area from it's main patrol route by saying that violent act is occurring. You can kill the Overseeker and lose or gain zero karma.

-When attacked with the **'Night Vale Oddities'** trait, Securitrons and Overseekers alike will shout the phrase "Exterminate!" "Delete!" "Resitance is futile!" "Awww, rip the birthday suit."(only if you aren't wearing anything) "204863, 204863!" and "Your move, creep!" These three quotes are from seperate games and shows such as "Exterminate!" and "Delete!" being from Doctor Who, "Resitance is futile!" being from Star Trek, "Aww, rip the birthday suit." being a line of Postal Dude from Postal 1 and "204863, 204863!" being a reference to the repeated numbers from the cancelled Silent Hills playable teaser also "Your move, creep!" being from RoboCop.

-It's referenced in lore that Mr. House tried to sue Masked Hatter due to clearly copying the design while the creators of the Headmistress forgot to sue due to being high on Joy.

-A small metal plate attached to the back of the robots reads "Property of M.A.S.C".

 **Quotes**

-"Assailant has been arrested."

-"Please, do not eat the pigeons."

-"Joy is safely distributed drug for the depressed public."

-"Please obey all weapon laws."

-"Your move, creep!"

-"Aww, rip the birthday suit."

-"204863, 204863!"

-"Exterminate!"

-"Delete!"

-"Resitance is futile!"

-"Atone for your actions!"

-"No violence premitted in the ("Parade District, Emerld City, and ect.")."

-"Right, I've had it with you!"

-"Off with you!"

-"Have at thee!"

-"Shutting dowwwwnnnn..."

Thanks for reading this bio idea for a robot in my new multiverse world thing.


End file.
